Bad,Worst,Better,Repeat
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: I was a pretty average girl, two siblings, a mom, a dad, a boyfriend. Then it happened a train came, and wrecked my life literally. Now me my brother Cole, and sister Sophie are stuck in are parents past. Oh did I forget to tell you my parents work for the NBE1 project. T because this is my first story. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Frozen

My name is Mariah Kinly, and i lived in Coralville, Iowa with my mom, dad, my younger brother, and baby sister. My life was far from perfect, but to me it was perfect. I had tons of friends a boyfriend, and wonderful siblings. Then my whole world was ruined in last than a hour. How the heck did gigantic robots get involved again? Oh yeah that battle in Mission City. Now my parents are dead all because of a stupid train wreck that started the fire. I better start from the beginning.

I was at my boyfriend Josh's birthday party. I had brought my little brother Cole with 'me so he could play with Eric, Josh's little brother. All was going well, we were having fun playing around. Then it happened my phone rang, saying our house was on fire.

In shock i ran and grabbed Cole then dashed out the front door. Josh not knowing what was going on ran after us. It was terribly dark outside, but it was easy to see our house because it was glowing from the fire. Cole shrieked in horror at the site of our house on fire. I was frozen in place completely oblivious to the world around me. Our house was on fire half our house wasn't even there! It all happened so fast. Then it hit me the loud wail coming from the house.

"Sophie," i whispered under my breath. Then without thinking i ran into the burning building. Firefighters and police officers even Josh shouted for me to stop and to get out of there. I payed them no mind i had one thing on my mind save my sister. i searched frantically for her following her cries. I had finally find the poor dear wailing in her crib, but my parents were nowhere to be found. I ran out of the house just in time the medics rushed to examine Sophie for any damage done by the fire. " Officer where are my parents!" I shouted hoarsely to the officer. He looked hesitantly at me," Ma'am you need a medic" he said calmly. I glared at him "NO!" i shouted i was getting more and more frighten that i couldn't find my parents. " I am so sorry, but your parents did not make it."

A whimper was heard i turned around, and to my horror it was my 5 year old brother Cole. I picked him up, and cradled him to my chest "Don't worry everything is going to be ok" i wishperd gently and soothingly. "You pomuse?" he asked so innocently. "i promise" i told him reassuringly. The nice officers explained what happened and how our parents died in a rather disturbing way. Cole was so devastated that he ran back into the burning house that was now blazing ashes ready to fall. The strange thing about the fire, it seem to keep growing with the touch of water. Firefighters ran in to get Cole. They held me back not wanting me to go in too, as i calmed down they went to help Cole get to the medics. As they did that i scolded the officer who told us how our parents died in such detail to never say such things around a child again.


	2. Chapter 2 You are my Sunshine

After the fire was out we all got rushed to the hospital. We all had smoke in our lungs i had 1st degree burns litter of me Sophie didn't look any better, but Cole was the worst he had 1st degree burns as well, but he also has asthma so the smoke made him have an asthma attack, on top of all that he had a panic attack, sut in his throat, and his blood pressure was extremely high to high for a 5 year old. To say i wasn't worried for my siblings was a lie, but saying i was worried was an understatement.

I was now in the hospital comforting my little brother helping him through all this. The only problem was it wasn't working. He keep saying there was no point in living now. A 5 year old has so much to live for, hell i was telling myself that, and im just 17. So i did the one thing i know that would help i sang:

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Cole had tears streaming down his face. Our mother sung this any time we were distressed. Now it's my turn to sing

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

I was going to miss the sound of my mom's voice, everyone always said i had a voice like my mother- Beautiful, elegant, gentle, calm, sweet. You get the picture, but i never thought so.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

God i can't cry, i need to be strong for them i have to. Oh god he is crying harder, but i know the song is helping.

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day

I began to sing the song softer, and slower like i was going to sleep just like my mother did. I hope she's proud.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know dear how much i love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away.'

I took a deep breath to see my brother had closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my sunshine" i whispered just like our mom. i turned to see a crowd of patients, nurses, and even doctors gathering in the doorway. I often them a smile, and returned my attention back to Cole. He held on tightly to my fingers like he was afraid i would leave him alone. "I will never leave you alone promise." i whispered tenderly.

"Um.. excuse me, but miss are you Mariah Kinly." I turned to see a officer in Cole's room, I really want to say no i wasn't, but i know he know who i was. "Yes how may i help you." I asked sweetly. "Please come with me, we have some things to discuss." He offered me a smile then walked out the door expecting me to follow. I tugged my hand away from Cole, but as soon as i did he shot awake"No don't leave me please" he cried timidly. I shook my head this was only going to get worst before it gets any better. "I am just going to go talk to the nice policeman then i am going to go check on our sister i'll be right back" he looked at me unconvinced. "No!" He cried harder. I looked at him he looked so frighten "You see that clock up there" i pointed and he looked up at the clock on the wall "Well when the small hand is on the 12, and the little hand is on the 6 i will be back, and with lunch, and ice cream. Ok?" He looked at the door then at the clock then finally at me, and nodded. He wiped his tears then kissed my cheek and waved good-bye.

I walked out the door to see the officer sitting in one of the waiting chairs. "You needed me?" He smiled then frowned. "You and your siblings will be sent to a foster care center since none of your relatives are appearing in the database." I shook my head in denial "No I can't do that to them they been through a lot already they don't need this too ." The officer's look saddened even more, "Believe me i don't like it no more than the next guy, but there's nothing more we can do it's out of our hands, unless you know of a relative and have proof they exist." I thought about it only one i could think of thats not dead and that was my rechit brother Trevor Kinly. He was despicable i despised him with everything i had, but he was our only choose our only hope. " I do, my older brother Trevor Kinly he lives in Mission City, Nevada. Born September, 26, 1988 in this hospital." "Then you might be off the hook oh and sign here for your hospital stay." He offered me a smile then left.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting William Lennox

_So I'm still figuring how all this stuff work, so I'm sorry for anything that's wrong. Well hope you like it. R&R._

_I sadly do not own Transformers I do own oc. AN_

* * *

A week had passed, and we were all getting released from the hospital. We said our goodbyes some more painful than others, but they had to be done. We were now boarding the plane to Nevada. A fresh start even though we don't need one. we wasn't even on the plane a good 30 minutes before Cole was complaining he was bord. "Well Cole do you want to watch cartoons." I know cole just loved cartoons, but he would always choose going outside over watching tv."We can't" he said confused. i smiled " yes we can" i conformed " nuh there no tv and we have no house we can't go back, and if we wanted to watch netflix we couldn't because we have no mommy or no daddy to set it up and help us." You know those moments when you talk noramly in a loud crowd and all of a sudden it goes quiet right in the middle of when you were talking, and everybody hears what you were saying. Maybe it's just me, but it happened at that moment. Cole wasn't talking loud at all, but with no one else talking it sounded like he basically yelled That we were homeless with no parents. I sighed, and slumped down into my seat. "Ma'ma is there a dilemma here."

After explaining our problem they all gave us support and things to help us along the way. We had finally landed we said goodbye to our new friends, and headed off. We had no clue where we were at, but we keep going. About an hour and a half of walking we made it to Mission City. We made it just in time to because Cole had to use the bathroom, he was hungry, and tired. Sophie on the other had went to the bathroom, and was now wet, hungry, and tired. i decided to stop at the nearest hotel which was Holiday inn. Sophie was happy to be changed and feed. Cole happily took the sandwiches that I got him this is the first time in a long time that cole welcomed slumber without fighting him or singing him to sleep. I ate after Sophie and Cole went to sleep then i started researching Trevor he had a prison record the size of Cole there was no way we were staying with him.

I was so engrossed in my work that i barely heard the soft whimper coming from the bed. i went over to see which one was distressed, it was Cole i should've known. I was about to rub his head when i saw beads of sweat roll down his forehead. I mentally cringed please don't be a fever that's the last thing we need. I cautiously checked his forehead it was burning up.

He sluggishly opened his eyes. "My head hurts" he moaned in pain. I felt so bad for him. "Ok Cole lets go to the store to get some medicine to make you feel better." He nodded, I grabbed his jacket and shoes. I let Cole ride on my back while I carried Sophie. We first went to Walgreens to get a thermometer, tylenol, and fever & cold breaker. Then we went to Walmart or to Cole and Sophie Wally World. I put Cole in the buggy and put Sophie in the seat. I got them some clothes bathroom supplies etc. Just things we would need. I could see Cole was getting worse, but I know he wasn't going to say anything because he loved Walmart. Then I remembered my mom and dad was teaching Cole a lesson. Now what was it…..oh yeah to ask when you wanted or needed something. I felt bad, but Cole had to learn. So we were in walmart for quite some time. I looked to Cole and he looked to me "Riah I don't feel good can we go." I smiled then nodded "I was waiting for you to ask, how about we go to the toy section before we go." I saw the light sparkle through his eyes. I let him pick out the toy he wanted. He choose the tmnt action figure set. I just got Sophie the bouncing Tigger. When we made it to check out to make Cole feel better I started to sing the tmnt theme song. I hated the newest series but the song was catchy.

**'Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**Heros in a half sell**

**Turtle power!**

**Here we go it's the lean green ninja team**

**On the scene cool teens doing ninja things**

**So extreme up the sewer like laser beams**

**Get rocked with the shellshock pizza kings**

**Can't stop these radical dudes**

**The secret of the ooze made the chosen few**

**Emerge from the shadows to make their move**

**The good guys win and the bad guys lose**

**Leonardo's the leader in blue**

**Does anything it takes to get he's ninjas through**

**Donatello is a fellow has a way with machines**

**Raphael has the most attitude on the team**

**Michelangelo he's one of a kind**

**And you know where to find him when it's party time**

**Master Splinter taught them every skill they need**

**To be one lean mean green incredible team**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**Heros in a half sell**

**Turtle power!'**

Cole was a laughing so hard he had tears coming down. Every once in a while someone would turn to see what I was doing, but I didn't mind. We had finally made it out of Walmart with everything we needed. The only problem was i had to much stuff, but I still managed. As I started moving again a man walked up to me,"Excuse me miss I am Major William Lennox, and i was wondering have seen this symbol?" He asked. A freaking symbol you're asking about a stupid symbol. Then I heard Cole's little voice. "Sissy I don't feel well" He moaned in pain.

* * *

_ So how did you like it. _

R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Road to recover

Then out of nowhere Cole puked right next to William. I frowned Cole didn't look to good he looked green. Then Cole walked over to me, and rubbed his forehead on my leg. "My tummy hurts" He whimpered. The guy that was talking to me looked worried, "Where are your parents looks like this little guy needs to go home." I physical cringed then Cole wailed that he missed his mommy then he puked again my guess this time it was because how hard he was crying. Then William tried to touch him he screamed bloody murder. Sophie woke up not to happy about the rude awaking so she started wailing to. "No don't touch me mommy make him go away i don't like him please!" He shouted, I look at him did he just call me mommy. This had gone on for too long I cover Cole's ears, "William are parents died last week now, no i have not seen that symbol." I hissed at the man, "Come on Cole lets go home." Then i squatted down so Cole could climb on, and wouldn't have to

walk. I didn't walk a good foot before that man walked in front of me again, I growled at him then calmed myself, "Sir please I ha-" I was cut off before I could finish. " Let me carry him, I stopped you when you were trying to get him home I'm so sorry oh, and please call me Will." I looked Will up and down twice, I was extremely hesitant, but he was Major. "Can I see your badge please." He nodded he pulled it out it looked legit. After reassurance I let the man carry Cole. We hit it off pretty easily after that. I told him my story, and told me his he couldn't tell me about his job. He wanted me to tell about my parents job, but i couldn't either. "We're here." I told him. He looked at the hotel then too me,"You live in a hotel." I shrugged Cole moaned in pain again. "What did you expect?" He nodded then carried Cole into the building. I set Sophie down so she could go back to sleep. "I'm going to go out tomorrow to go find the cheapest apartment they have out here." Will looked at me as I undressed Cole. "How about I help you out." I looked up too Will after processing what he said. I was just shocked, "Oh I couldn't ask that of you I know you have better things to do then help me." I told him honestly. He just smiled at me. "First I wasn't really asking i was telling you, secondly I'm off all this week, and thirdly it looks like you need all the help you can get." He said as he put his jacket on. "I'll meet you at Lincoln Park at 10:30 sound good." I smiled up at Will then nodded, "Yes. Thank you so much Will." He smiled then walked out the door.

After I finished checking Cole's temp, I gave him some Cold & Fever Breaker. As soon as I gave him that he was sprawled on the bed knocked out. I wasn't really tired yet so I turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels to find something to watch then one of my favorite movies came on Bring It On-All or Nothing. I love that movie too the death. When the movie was over. I heard a whimper I turned to see Cole getting up. I rushed over to see what the problem was. I gently pushed him back down. " Stay down now what's the matter Cole?" He had a few tears rolling down his face, "Please sleep with me." I looked at him with smile on my face, I nodded, and got in the bed with him. I laughed softly as Cole snuggled against me, and Sophie snuggled closer too Cole.


	5. Chapter 5 Park disasters

**So how you guys liking the story I'm not sure how this really going to work out. **

* * *

The warm morning sun rise shining thru the window woke me up. I sat up, and stretch out my back popped as some of the pent up tension was released. A bright smile grow on my face I look towards my two siblings. Still sleeping peacefully, good. I got up, and took a nice hot shower, I let the steam sweep over my body. When I got out the shower Cole was just getting up. "Morning sissy." I smiled over at Cole, "Feeling better Tiger." He nodded, "Roooaaarrr. I feel much better 'Riah." I picked him up, and spun him in a circle. He giggled, and smiled that would light the darkest hour. "Do you remember Will last night? Do you want too come with me too see him today?" I asked I was a little worried with the big scene Cole made yesterday. He looked at me then slowly nodded, "Where are we going." He asked. I smiled he was just so innocent they both where.

"The park." He smiled the ran too the bathroom, I was worried on why he was going in there. "What are you doing Tiger." He was getting undressed. "I'm getting ready. Can you turn on the water so I can take a bath please?" I walked over too or the water. Now I understand why parents never want us to grow up. "Do you want your bubble making duck?" He nodded eagerly. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was in a good mood today. I woke up Sophie, and got her all ready to go. Sophie was full of happiness and joy just like me and Cole. Speaking of which needs to get out of the bath tub.

"Tiger you need to get out." I told him while I put a fresh diaper on Sophie. "Awww just a little while longer." I sighed it was going to be a fight to get him out. What are the odds of a cat liking water. "No you need to get dress and I need to do your hair." I heard him splash around in the bathtub completely ignoring me. So I put Sophie down, and gave her the bouncing Tigger toy she laughed and giggled as she played. I walked in the bathroom "Cole" I called sternly. He looked at me then turned, and continued to play. I walked over, and picked him up out of the tub. He was whining and complaining that he wasn't done. He stopped immediately when I reminded him where we were going.

When we were already, Cole was wearing a blue and gray stripe short sleeve shirt with khaki shorts . Sophie was wearing a white dress with pink flowers covered all over it. I was wearing a gray hoody shirt with a red heart in the middle and blue jeans. When we left it was going on 10:00. I put Sophie in her new stroller. When we made it to the park Cole pulled out his Leo and Raph TMNT action figure. "Hey Cole you remember me?" Cole turned to look at the man. "Hey Cole I think you should apologies for the way you yelled at him yesterday." " Yes you're Will, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Will waved off his apology. "Hey Mariah this is my wife Sarah I was telling you about." "Hi there." I smiled up at the women, "Hi I'm Mariah Kinly, this is my little brother Cole Kinly, and this is my baby sister Sophie Kinly." The women nodded, "Hey Cole my daughter is over there playing over there her name is Annabelle I bet she would love to play with you ." Cole looked up at me asking if he could go play. I nodded then he ran off.

Everything had went wonderful we had the plans on how this was going to work. We would go live in Tranquility, Cole would go to the same school as Annie so after school he could go home with the Lennox's until I got them after school, and Annie would have too driven to school they decided since where I'm planning on living they could drop her at my house so she could ride the bus with Cole. When they drop off Annie they would also pick up Sophie. Everything was all planned out. Then I heard a scream come from the direction Cole and Annie were playing. I turn to see Cole running towards tears streaming down his face. Annabelle not too far behind. "What's the matter Cole?" I asked fear lacing my voice. "We were playin' we saw symbol will had." He was having trouble getting the words out. Then he just started balling. So Annabelle finished for him, "And… and a man tried to… to take us!" she wailed right along with Cole. Will's face turned from concern to anger. "Sarah get out of here I'll call 'Hide too pick you and Mariah up now run!" We exactly what Will told us too do we ran.

About 15 minutes later we declared we were far enough. Then a GMC Topkick 4x4 pull up, alongside with a Corvette Stingray Concept. I whistled.

* * *

**So do you guys think I should have a POV changer. When Sides starts to appear. **

**I promise Sides will be in the next chap, 100% sure.**


	6. Chapter 6 Flustered and Angry

**Happy New Years**

* * *

"Mariah how about I take Sophie, and you can go with Sideswipe." I nodded then pushed me in to the car. Then we all speed off, Cole was a giggling mess when Sideswipe took off so fast. I had got the feeling that someone was staring at me I turned around to see Sideswipe staring at me. As soon as he realize that I was looking at him he broke the eye contact he stared at the road he had shade of red covering his cheeks. I smiled at him he was all flustered cute. "I'm sorry for staring." he mumbled under his breath I had to strain my hearing to hear him, but I did hear him. I started to giggle, obviously he doesn't apologies much. "What's so funny?" I laughed even harder. "You." He blushed harder. "Look I made you blush." He smile grow on his face. I cocked my head, "What?" I asked cautiously. "Your smile is beautiful." I blushed deeply and shook my head in denial. "Look I made you blush." He said in a mockery tone. Then there was an awkward silence that was broken faster then it came by Cole's giggling. "Who's this little fellow?" I smiled down at Cole, "This is my little brother Cole." Cole shook his head, "Nahu my name is Tiger." "Oh yes. Not Cole, but Tiger the most feared big cat in the world." Sideswipe laughed. "So Sideswipe."I was interrupted by Sideswipe. "Just call me Sides." I cocked my head to the side. "We are friends, and all my friends call me Sides." I smiled then nodded. "I think i'm call you Speed Demon." Said Cole proudly.

Then we pulled up to a farm house. Sarah rushed to the car, "Are you two ok?" I was about to say yes. When Sides interrupted me, "Hey! what about me, am I chopped liver." Cole made a disgusted face. I laughed at Sides, "You're such a drama queen." He put a pout on his face. "Are you ok Sideswipe." I looked toward Sides his face grew hard and stiff. I didn't realized till now when we were driving all his tension had started to fade, and now all of it came back. It was like he just shut the world out. Sarah pulled me out of the car, and frowned at Side. "Mariah I was thinking maybe me and Will should take Sophie Since you are still so young you won't be able to handle it." I stopped walking, I looked at her betrayal written all over my face. I shook my head. I slowly turned, and I ran, and ran, and ran till I was far away from them. They didn't understand I knew they wouldn't get it. They wanted to take them away from me.

* * *

**Short chap I did it for New Years**


	7. Chapter 7 Painful decisions

I was sitting on an oddly large rock in the middle of farmland. I sat there thinking about the promise I had made to my parents when Sophie was a newborn and Cole was 4.

**_Flashback-_**

**_"Mariah?" I looked up from my baby sister too my mom, "Yes mom?" She hesitated fear written in her eyes along with sadness, she took a deep breath, "We won't always be around sweet pea, and we're going to need you to promise too take care of both your siblings, and keep them out of harms way. Can you promise us that darling?" I looked at them "I promise, no matter the cost. I will protect them." I said determination filling my voice._**

**_End of Flashback_**

I shook my tears streaming down my face. "Hey, you should run off like that. Your siblings are upset." I looked up to see Sides I could she the annoyed look draining from his face. "What's the matter is it what Mrs. Lennox said?" I looked back up at the sky to see the sun setting. I sighed me, and my family use to watch the sunset just about every night.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Look mommy a shooting star." Cole chirped happily. "Dad can you tell me about the constellation Leo?" I looked to my dad with pleading eyes Cole right next to me. "Sure Leo is apart of the Zodiac signs its meaning is fire or sun. Once a lion you are devoted to the ones love. Just like Mariah you are a Leo. You love very dearly." Cole looked too my dad, "My turn" Cole Chimed "Ok Cole you're a Sagittarius also fire, but you are Jupiter your purpose is to live life to the fullest. When you say something you mean it. You're going live one fantastic life." Me and Cole looked at each other then said in unison, "Sophie's turn!" We both told him. They both laughed at us. "Very well, Sophie is a Pisces opposite of you two instead of burning bright, and living life in an adventure, She is nice calm water flows evenly with the world. A mysterious thing have talents that can amaze the unamazed. Sophie's going to go out and live her dream, and no one else." Me and Cole smiled at are little sister. Life was great."_**

**_End of Flashback_**

Tears poured down my face. "Tell me what the problem is how about I tell you my story and you tell me the problem." I looked at him then slowly nodded. "Well I have a twin brother he was my life. I would do anything for him. Then we got separated no ones him I haven't heard from him, and everyone is telling me face it he's gone. Then they sit around watching my every move afraid that without my twin I won't make it. So they watch for me to slip up so they can put me down. That's why I show no emotions around them. Now what's the matter?" "I promised my parents when Sophie was born I would keep her and Cole safe Taking them away is not their choice they don't understand. My parents died a week ago they left me to help them grow up. Cole is suppose to go explore and be adventures, Sophie is suppose to live her dreams, and I, I'm suppose to too fall in love, and care for my love ones. How am I suppose to keep my promises with them not with me."

Me and Sides sat there talking for hours I found out he is a pretty funny guy just confused without his brother. We eventually went back to the farm Will was back, and they both were waiting for my answer, and because of Sideswipe they got one they wanted. They can have Sophie for now then I will get her back. Cole was staying with me no doubt about it. It was 10:30, and Cole and Sophie, and Annabelle were knocked out in Annie's room. I was pretty tired to, but I was afraid to sleep not wanting to see tomorrow. "You should re-sleep you're going to need the energy." I looked up too see Sides does he teleport or something he just shows up, "I can't, I'm afraid to see tomorrow, I'm scared of nightmares, I know i seem-" I was stopped in mid talk by appear of soft warm lips clashing with mine.

I was in complete shock, but it did feel nice so I softly pressed back. Then Sides pulled away panting slightly. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened I just, I don't know." I hugged him, "That's ok I need that." I said then walked to my room shutting the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8 Cole's Sunshine

The next morning I was wondering did Sides really kiss me or was I just dreaming. The whole time I was getting ready I couldn't stop thinking about those soft lips pressing against mine. I walked down the stairs. I sat at the table daydreaming about what it really meant. "I know that look." I shot up looking too see where the voice came from, "Oh hi Sarah I was just thinking." She laughed then pulled up a chair, "Sweetie I saw what Sideswipe did last night." I frowned not knowing what she was talking about. "The kiss." I looked at her surprised how did she know. "What .. how.." I was at a lost with words, "He... I...it was an accident." She just laughed then gave me the 'yeah right' look. "I'll keep quiet." Right after she said that Will walked in holding Sophie, a big buff guy Ironhide I met that night he had Annabelle hooked on to his leg. What really caught my eye was Sides had Cole on his shoulders Cole smiling and laughing. Sarah looked at me and laughed, " Just an accident." I huffed which only made her laughed harder. Will looked at us, "Accident?" I let my head fall to the table until I felt someone tap me. I looked over to se Cole smiling at me he motioned for me to lean down I did as he asked. "I saw mommy and daddy last night. They said to finish their job you are going a good job so far don't worry they're proud of us. They also said things would make more sense in a little while. They said they love us all lots and lots." I picked him up and hugged him tight, "I know Tiger I know." he giggled then squirmed in my embrace. I released him, he pulled away I could see the light shine in his eyes once again. Then out of nowhere mine Cole's and Sophie's watches started going off. We got the watches from our parents about 6 months ago they said when they go off get as far away as possible. I looked to Cole he looked frightened. "Alert Alert get away eta 30 minutes out." Our watches said in sink. "What is that?" Sideswipe asked. I looked at them I was about to say something when my watch cut in. "Decepticons arrival eta 5 minutes." All eyes turned to us. "I'm calling boss bot." Sides grabbed my hand and we headed outside. He put me and Cole on a horse, lucky for me and Cole we took lessons. We rode down the field.

I don't know how long we were riding for Sarah and Annie and Sophie too catch up to us. We got off the horses and waited for the rest. It took about an hour tell all these boss ass cars came driving up. Guys just got out of all of them and walked over to us.

"Who made that watch?" Asked Will.

"Are parents they said keep them on at all times. When they go off run and hid until the alarm goes off." I replied.

"Who were your parents?"

"Rosily and Mark Kinly." Cole chirped then a tear rolled down his face he took a deep breath then hid behind my leg.

"Those names sound so familiar."

"Will we knew them remember 2009 the whole battle and everything."

When she said that everyone knew are parents. Saying how bravo they were, and were where they we never answered that questioned. Then a car pulled up a man walked out when I saw his face I was really happy. "Optimus why are you here and not at base Galloway is going nuts." Cole looked over at the man as soon as he saw him he bolt to him, "Uncle Morshower!" He chimed Morshower looked at Cole then smiled. "Cole what are you doing here Mariah were are your parents I've been trying to contact them for the longest." I sighed why did they have to bring them up all the time well that appeared to be Cole's breaking point he had enough. "They're dead they died last week on Monday at 7:47 pm my mom burned to death in a fire, and my dad got hit by the train that crushed him the train caused it all. Sophie would've died too if 'Ri didn't go in to save her she would die for us. Ri's been doing everything to keep us happy. That's all she wants, but everywhere we go people must ask about them which makes me sad. I sad Soph sad, we sad Ri makes us happy. So they died there now no one has to ask again!" Cole shouted he ran away tears streaming down his face. I watched him run and hid I sighed then turned to everyone. "Please don't mention our parents again." I held back my tears and walked to go find Cole.

I found him hiding behind that giant rock. "Hey Cole." He looked at me he got up and ran to me, "Sing 2 verses please 'Riah." I nodded

**'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are grey**

**You never know, dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**

**I dreamt I held you in my arms**

**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

**So I hung my head, and I cried'**

I rocked him gently tell he fell asleep I carried him up the rock I sat on the top, and I crying my eyes out. I knew everyone were by the rock now I just could find myself to care.

"Cole sleepily opened his eyes, "I miss mommy and daddy 'Riah." I looked down to him I ran my hands through his hair. "I do too Cole I miss them lots and lots. I'm still going to keep my promise to keep you safe." I said Cole sat up, and wiped my tears away. He kissed my forehead gently put his head on my chest, and went to sleep. Then our watched opened up. "Live Laugh Play complete the mission." What Mission…. wait the mission.

* * *

**So nothing much I want to thank everyone who are taking the time to read my stories. **  
**Well I kind of for got how all this was going to work because of all my ideas for other stories**

**so it will be harder to write so updates will be slow.**

**DarkShadow out**


	9. Chapter 9 Leaving

I remember I was 15 when my parents told me their secret job. All the memories came flashing back. I jumped off the rock Cole in my hands I grabbed Sophie, and I backed away from them. "What's the matter Mariah?" I looked at them horror written in my eyes. "You're the reason they're dead. I remember all of it them acting funny. Being quiet." Will looked at us then Morshower.

"They kept telling me to take Cole with me. They'll be fine. A train crashing into our house. No train goes on that track, but it wasn't a train." When I said that a loud jet engine was coming from the sky.

I looked up to see it transforming into a robot. It landed right behind me it grabbed me. **"You are right it wasn't no ordinary train it was Astrotrain."** I looked into the robot's eyes. "You must be the one the only loser Starscream." Starscream squeezed me. " Why did he kill my parents?"

**"Because that was his mission fleshly he failed though he was supposed to kill the whole family, but you're here."** He squeezed Cole and Sophie so hard they were both screaming out for me to help them. "Stop it you're hurting them! Why do you want to kill us we did nothing we want nothing to do with you or any of them. Our life was ruined just because they were trying to help, I won't make the same mistake!"

I shouted at him he looked impressed, but then put on the I hate everyone look. He dropped me to the ground I shook my head trying to stay conscious. I slowly stood up I grabbed Cole and Sophie as the jet left. I looked them both over for any injuries.

I looked at all of them in hate, Will and the one I figured was Optimus step towards me. I stepped back I slowly turned away from all of them, and walked back to the house. When I went into the house I grabbed all of our stuff, and left.

"Mariah think about what you're doing." I turned to see everyone looking at me. "The Decepticons will kill you and your brother and sister." I huffed, "So Cole wants die I can join him in that and Sophie just follows us."

Sideswipe looked at me I knew he was planning something so I left before anyone could say anything. A mile away I flagged a taxi. "Where are you going miss?" I looked out the window. "The farthest hotel away from here." He nodded, and we drove away, and we didn't turn back.

Forget the mission, we're leaving.

* * *

**Short chap, So sorry. **

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out**


End file.
